Dangerous Circus Love
by Writer's-411
Summary: Circus Hollow isn't what it seems. There's an age requirement to watch, and there's a load of freaky performances, leading to Grimmjow Jaggerjack, the tiger wrestler and newfound apple of Ichigo's eye. Grimmjow isn't what he seems, either. Can Ichigo tame the animal that is Grimmjow? Yaoi GrimmIchi
1. Dangerous Circus Love 1

**Early Author's Note: **

**A gift for all to make up for my absence and to give you all a good read.**

**Warning: Yaoi, stripping ;) , violence, lemon, etc... I also manipulated Twitter and FB because I think I can't mention them? (If you know you can't see adult/mature stuff, then don't read past this warning. Otherwise, have a good time.)**

**Dangerous Circus Love**

Ichigo was standing with his hands on his hips, while Renji and Rukia were leaning against Renji's green jeep. Renji was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, jeans shorts, and sandals, while Rukia wore a black shirt, black jeggings, and sneakers. They were lounging in the parking lot, waiting for the doors of Karakura stadium to open. At the top of the entrance hung a banner that read, "Welcome to Circus Hollow."

"I can't believe you made me come to this!" Ichigo complained to Rukia and Renji. He looked at their uncaring faces and grimaced. His green shirt wrinkled and his pants ruffled when he cocked his hip and folded his arms.

Renji shook his head and replied, "You never get out of the house, Ichigo, and you made that pretty clear when you whined that you have no life."

"And," added Rukia, "you said you would go to the circus with us...two days ago. You can't back out now." She folded her arms.

"Fuck," Ichigo muttered under his breath. He sighed and said, "Fine! Why do we have to go to a creepy circus?" He fiddled with his beanie hat as he glanced at the tattered banner near the entrance.

"This circus is for adults only, Ichigo," said Renji with a smile. "That means hot babes!" He gave a fist pump.

"And hot men," added Rukia as she slapped Renji on the chest. "Plus, the performances will be more realistic and fun to watch."

Renji rubbed at his chest and whined, "Did you really have to hit me?"

"Do you really have to be excited about hot women?" Rukia shot back. She walked past Renji and beckoned for them to follow her. She led them away from the parking lot and toward the entrance.

"The doors aren't open yet, Einstein," Renji said to Rukia as he ruffled her hair.

"The doors are going to open in two minutes, genius," Rukia rebuddled. "Besides, people are gathering at the door anyway, and I don't want to sit so far from the performance. The tickets don't mention seating arrangement." She fixed her hair and continued toward the entrance.

The loud crowd only got louder as speakers near the doorway announced, "Welcome, everyone! You are all just in time to witness the greatest circus on earth perform for you. Remember to stay in your seats. We don't want any casualties." The voice laughed as the doors clicked open, allowing floods of people inside.

Rukia pulled on her friends to the ticket men, where lines were forming. She was able to make it to the last ticket man on time before a horde of women were able to get there. She handed the man their tickets and ran past him with her friends still in hand.

"Rukia!" both men yelled in unison. When Rukia stopped and released their wrists, Ichigo and Renji rubbed and babied their wrists. "Quit actin' like little girls," scolded Rukia. "If we don't get in there soon, we won't have any seats." Grabbing the men again, Rukia took off for the seating area, where people were starting to pile in. Rukia, being the more energetic and determined of the trio, raced between people and headed for the front seats, dragging Ichigo and Renji, who were being knocked about as they fumbled to race down the stairs.

When they got to the very front seats, Ichigo and Renji were seated forcefully by Rukia, who took her seat happily and issued an "I told you so" to both men.

Ichigo was impressed with the seating. The seats were right in front of a fence. _A fence? Why is there a fence?_ he mentally asked. He looked to Renji and Rukia, who didn't seem to care that the fence was there.

"Why is there a fence?" asked Ichigo. "What the hell kind of circus is this?"

Renji turned to Ichigo and replied, "This is not a regular circus, Ichigo. There's supposed to be a lot of possible nudity and 'gorish' scenes or something like that." Renji had quoted "gorish" with his fingers. He leaned back in his seat and added, "Besides, I hear that this circus is the best circus around Japan. The best damn thing that ever happened to adults and their boring lives." He crossed his legs and sighed.

Ichigo was still puzzled, but he didn't fuss anymore. He was at the circus. The "best circus." He leaned back in his seat, too, and waited for the start of the show. Ichigo didn't wait long, for the lights had gone out, making people, standing and sitting, cheer like mad men and women. He looked around until a spot light came on and revealed a man in a black ringleader suit and top hat.

The ringleader took off his hat as he started talking into the microphone attached to his collar. "Good evening, my good people," he purred into the microphone, then he put his hat back on, looking around at the crowd. Women cheered and hollered. "Ladies, you all look wonderful tonight," he added with a white toothed smile. As women cheered, the man announced, "I am Aizen, your host for this show.

"I say you have a wonderful night ahead of you, full of the freaks you crave and all the action you could possibly feast on. Oh yes. All of you who are new or innocent tonight, prepare for a wake up call. A wake up call that will show you that you are more than what you seem...a freak among freaks.

"Yes, a freak! And you will realize this at the end of the circus when all of your undiscovered desires have been fulfilled by platters of performances...Welcome...to Circus Hollow."

The spotlight went out to be replaced by a stage full of performers and Aizen at the center. There were half naked dancers, nude muscle men, and clowns with sad and angry faces. Some performers in black ran around with knives and meat hooks, hitting the fence to scare the audience.

"Yes!" bellowed Aizen with his arms outstretched. As he brought his arms down, he added, "Look around, look around. You are surrounded by freaks. Next to you and in front of you!" He walked around his performers and said, "This is just a taste of what you'll see tonight, ladies and gentlemen. So soak up this appetizer and get ready for the main course."

Ichigo was shocked by the nude muscle men going around and shaking their junk while holding weights or large timbers with chains. He had to look down as the dancers came by and kissed the air in his direction as their breasts hung out.

"Folks," called Aizen. "I shall start you off with something a little watered down to help you get in place." He pointed toward the entrance, which had swallowed the last of the dancers, and said, "You see those tattered curtains. They will spit out your next meal. Look, as the first performer comes up.

"This man is a sharp shooter, the best in the west, and the most handsome devil you'll see besides me. Put your hands together for Coyote Starrk!" He backed away and left the confines of the caged stage. As he left, the crowd cheered.

A man walked out from within the curtains, wearing only jeans, cowboy boots, a hat, and a leather vest. He took off the ten gallon hat and flung it to the crowd, making women swoon. Starrk stretched, flexing his large muscles and displaying the ripple of his shiny muscles. He looked tired, especially with his messy chin hair and long wild hair. He slipped his hand in the crotch of his pants and rubbed his chest and neck suggestively.

Starrk grinned at the response he got from the crowd.

Metal music started to play as he took out his guns from the holsters on his hips and turned. He pointed toward a man who was wearing heavy bullet proof gear. He cocked his head and shot eighty bullets quickly, making the vested man back up and fall from the force. Afterwards, he tossed his guns aside and shrugged off his vest. He pulled a surprise gun from within his pants and started to shoot targets that popped up in radom directions. Starrk nailed every mark.

Ichigo was amazed at the accurate shots, considering that all the crowd had to protect it was the fence. He frowned when Renji waved off the performance and voiced his hope for naked women. Ichigo flicked Renji on the cheek to show his distaste for Renji's rude interruption. Ichigo turned his attention back to Starrk to be greeted with the man ripping off his pants and swinging it around in the air as he walked around in a thong. Ichigo blushed madly. He covered his eyes and shook his head.

The orange haired man wasn't afraid of nudity, but he was afraid of being turned on. He was gay all the way, and a nearly naked man was too much to handle in a place full of people. Ichigo looked up and saw Starrk march in his group's direction and climb the fence. From there, Ichigo could see the thick muscles and sweaty skin that glistened in the lights and flexed to keep Starrk balanced.

Starrk stood at the high point of the fence and stared down at Rukia whilst pointing at her. He thrust his hips in her direction with a suggestive smile. Then, he reached down to his thong and ripped it off in front of her. He leaned over the fence and winked at Rukia, then he tossed the thong to her.

Jealous women yelled for attention and men cheered Starrk on.

As Starrk remained on the fence, he thrust his hips and swayed around, showing off his junk to his viewers. His size was impressive to Ichigo. The man's pride was long and thick, not to mention shaved to show a number one tattooed on his crotch. Starrk traced his tattoo and winked once more at Rukia. He twisted his hips and danced for his little special viewer.

Ichigo blushed and looked at Rukia, who was red and holding the thong in her hands. He looked back at Starrk, who jumped off of the fence and waved to the crowd as he walked away and left the stage.

The crowd continued to cheer and demand more from the circus.

"Whoa, what a hot shot," said Aizen coming back into the ring of attention. "Congratulations to the lucky lady who got a free souvenir. Starrk doesn't usually give away his lingerie." He spun around and bellowed, "Do you want more?!"

The crowd roared.

Aizen's chuckle echoed. "Good," he said, "because we're not finished with you yet."

Ichigo looked back at Rukia, who was tucking the thong away in her pocket with a blush on her face. He almost laughed when Rukia rubbed her hands on the sides of her shirt with a redder face. He looked at Renji, who was not pleased with the display in front of him a few moments earlier. There, Ichigo did laugh, and he got a tug on his hair for it. He stuck his tongue out at Renji, who stuck his tongue out back.

"Welcome," Aizen's voice broke through to Ichigo, "the sugary Harribel."

Harribel performed in a large tank full of sharks and managed to get out with very few scratches. The woman turned out to be a very fast swimmer, and to Renji's relief, a good dancer. After Harribel, Nnoitra came out with Ulquiorra. Both black haired men showed off their twisted love for hanging themselves and soaring through the air on meat hooks. Ulquiorra was the one to use whips and different toys on Nnoitra and other subjects in the performance. Next, Szayel came out. He was with a group of underling clowns with him as the main clown; his performance was sword and spear battling, resulting in severe injuries for the underling clowns. Second to last was Yammy, who showed off his strength by tossing large rocks and timber. He was accompanied by nude muscle men. Then, Yammy put on a show by battling other large men in wrestling and other types of sparring.

Throughout the performances, Ichigo was only turned on by Starrk's performance. He was disgusted by the rest. He wasn't a masochist, so he was disturbed by the gory themes. _I think I'm going to be sick_, he thought. _Not even through my battles...Ugh! I have never..._ He shivered and tried not to think about all of the blood he saw.

"Now," started Aizen. "I present the last of our performances. Ladies..." The previous word was exaggerated with charm, making the women in the crowd go wild. He winked and continued, "He's big, he's bad, and he's an absolute monster." He turned with his arm held out toward the entrance of the performance stage. "I give you Grimmjow Jaggerjack, the wildest man you'll ever come to see. Watch, ladies and gentlemen, as he fights hand to hand with our most vicious and newest recruit from the jungles of Arabia, Achilleus, the tiger.

"I warn you all not to come near the fences, for the entire stage is Grimmjow's arena. And believe me when I say, 'his fights get messy.' Enjoy the show." He chuckled, making the entire room echo with his voice.

The spotlight disappeared, leaving Aizen and the rest of the crowd in the dark. The crowd quietly chattered until a shower of blue and white sparks shot out from the entrance of the stage. Then, red lights lit up the performance stage. From behind the black and tattered curtains came a giant box, colored in black, labeled with 6 on each face of the box, and tied with chains. The one pulling the box out for the crowd was a skinny man, who looked frightened as he turned to face the box after stopping it close to the tattered entrance. The man grabbed a stick with a noose at the end, one to control an animal.

_A bit dramatic for a tiger, no?_ thought Ichigo.

The man quickly undid the chains and locks of the box on all four corners, which made the walls of the box fall open. The crowd gasped, but the gasps turned in to cheers and whistles from the women. At the center of the box, stood a muscular man with only a loin cloth to cover his genitals.

Ichigo's eyes were wide. _A chained man? _he thought. _Why would a man need to be chained?_

The man was chained down to the platform. His neck was tightly secured by one chain that hung behind his back, and his wrists were chained at either side, securing him to the platform. The man's long hair was blue, and his eyes echoed the color of his hair. His skin was peach colored but covered in scars and tattoos of dragons and wildcats. When he bared his teeth at the skinny man, Grimmjow showed his large sharp canines.

The skinny man quickly fastened the noose around Grimmjow's neck and held Grimmjow still as he undid the chains' locks. When Grimmjow was finally free of his bonds, the skinny man struggled to control Grimmjow, who was slashing and biting in his direction. The skinny man quickly pushed and pulled about Grimmjow to get him to the center. When he did get to the center, the skinny man gulped as Grimmjow's smile broadened maniacally.

The man dropped the noose and made a run for the entrance, which was prepared for his return with men at either side, ready to close the fence. He yelled out in terror as Grimmjow chased him after slipping the noose off and breaking the stick in two. The man was able to make it to the entrance and escape Grimmjow's wrath.

Grimmjow snarled and roared, letting it echo throughout and mingle with the cheers from the crowd. He looked about and snarled at the crowd and jumped at the fence, clinging to the metal and snarling at the onlookers. Just as he was about to climb up, he heard a roar from the other side of the stage. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Achilleus, the large tiger. He smiled wickedly and jumped from the fence to face off with the tiger.

He crouched down and held out his arms with his fingers hooked, showing his predatory stance and threatening strength.

Achilleus snarled and swiped at the air in Grimmjow's direction. The tiger roared and crouched, ready for Grimmjow. With three slow flicks of its tail, Achilleus lept forward to attack Grimmjow, who roared and ran to meet Achilleus halfway.

When they got close enough, Grimmjow and the tiger leapt into the air and collided with one another. Grimmjow had his teeth on Achilleus' neck, while he had his arms wrapped around the tiger's body. Achilleus, in turn, had his body over Grimmjow when they landed. Grimmjow kicked the tiger off with a force that made the tiger land on its back with a loud thud. Thus, Achilleus had to roll over on its belly to face Grimmjow, who had gotten up and cracked his neck and knuckles.

The two predators circled each other, trying to read his or its opponent's next move. The tiger grew impatient and roared as it reared up and forward and slashed at Grimmjow with its paw. Grimmjow wasn't fast enough to evade the swipe, so his chest was slashed, dripping blood down his heaving belly. Grimmjow backed up and looked down at his chest, then he looked back up with a face of pure anger.

Grimmjow roared and pounced on the tiger, who fought to regain the upper hand in the battle on the ground.

The crowd roared with excitement. They yelled for Grimmjow to overpower the beast. Ichigo, on the other hand, was horrified. He couldn't believe that a circus was crazy enough to allow a human being to fight a tiger without any means of protection. He leaned forward in his seat, watching the man and tiger carefully. He winced and covered his eyes a few times when Grimmjow and the tiger managed to extract blood in large quantities from strong swipes and bites.

Grimmjow wrestled the tiger down and grabbed at the excess skin on the back of the tiger's neck. He pulled the skin, so the tiger would have no choice but to look up. He bent forward, tightening his legs around the tiger's abdomen. He latched onto the tiger's ear and bit down, making the tiger cry out in pain and anger. When Grimmjow let go of the ear, he squeezed the skin, resulting in another cry of pain and struggle.

With a raised fist, Grimmjow brought down a powerful punch unto the tiger's head, instantly making Achilleus go unconscious. He let go of the skin and stood to watch the tiger slump onto the ground. Grimmjow spat out some blood. He puffed out his chest and roared at the tiger's unconscious face, finalizing his victory. Grimmjow looked out to the crowd and banged his chest, spreading blood over his fists and abdomen.

Grimmjow's hair was matted with blood, and his body was littered with scratches and the tiger's blood. His mouth, teeth, neck, chest, and hands were covered in blood, too. The tiger, on the other hand, was riddled with slashes and bite mark, leaking blood onto the white patterns of its fur.

The crowd cheered, except Ichigo, who knew all of this display as a form of animal cruelty and human manipulation. He watched Grimmjow run for the fence and cling to the metal to roar some more. He almost felt a tinge of pain in his heart when he saw two men tie Grimmjow's neck with a noose and lead him away, kicking and roaring like a demented animal or an animal that's been caged for way too long.

"What a monster," came Aizen's voice. Aizen walked toward the center of the stage as the tiger was taken away. "Ain't he a piece of work," laughed Aizen. "I know you ladies appreciated him." Women screamed. "I know, I know. Haha... Are you satisfied?!"

The crowd roared.

"Good!" bellowed Aizen. "By now, you have all realized that you enjoyed this delicious meal, and you will have also realized that you are just as freaky as the freaks who entertained you today!"

The crowd clapped and roared out in agreement.

"Have a good night, ladies and gentlemen," said Aizen. "Don't be afraid to follow us on Bookface and Twitcher, and do be kind enough to show your true colors the next time we meet." The lights went out and came back on, showing Aizen had disappeared. People started rising and leaving the seating area.

Ichigo shot up out of his seat to be the first to run out of the main showroom. He ran until he was able to find a bathroom to be alone in. He didn't want to talk or remember all of the manslaughter that went on in the main room. He was about to go into the bathroom when he heard loud snarls. He looked to his right. He saw hotdog carts and souvenir stands, but he didn't see anything else. He narrowed his eyes as he decided to submit to his curiosity and check out the noise.

He walked until he came across the load of animals being carted to the outside to be shipped elsewhere. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the source of the growls and snarls. The blue haired Grimmjow was in a large cage that looked like a box with a wall for background, and there were chains holding him nearly still. He was thrashing about and trying to get loose. Ichigo wanted to step back, but he caught the wound on Grimmjow's chest, the largest on his body, which wasn't cleaned of blood and possibly infection. He looked like he had been wiped down with very little success, especially due to the light smears still on his skin and face.

Ichigo had a history of dealing with wounds from working with his father in the family clinic, so he would have no trouble dealing with the wound. He looked around and saw no one, so he walked over to Grimmjow's cage. Ichigo was about to lay his hands on the cage bars when Grimmjow's head whipped toward him and snarled.

Grimmjow was on his knees, panting and weakly thrashing now. His blue eyes were still unbending and animalistic. He snarled at Ichigo and roared.

The orange haired man frowned. He looked at all of the chains and noticed that they were actually a bit rusty and rubbing at Grimmjow's skin in a harmful manner.

Grimmjow intensly stared out from the confines of his cage. He looked at Ichigo with interest and animosity. Fighting the tiger seemed to be easy for him, and Ichigo didn't know how to respond to a caged man.

Ichigo took hold of the bars and stumbled back when Grimmjow snapped at him. His heart was jumping with excitement and fear. Grimmjow was fierce, and Ichigo knew that. Thus, he would have to be careful. Ichigo looked around the cage for any ways in. He almost smiled when he found a lock. He tilted his head when he saw the lock was unlocked.

_What kind of moron leaves a lock unlocked, especially with a man this dangerous_, thought Ichigo. He looked at Grimmjow, who was glaring at him. Ichigo sighed and undid the lock. He opened the door as carefully and quietly as possible. He stepped inside and shut the cage door behind him. He took a step forward but stopped when Grimmjow snarled.

Remembering the other's name, Ichigo said, "Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow's snarls didn't stop but he did acknowledge Ichigo with a one second calm face.

Ichigo's heart jumped for joy. The man could understand, but he was disheartened that the other didn't respond to him verbally. He wondered if Grimmjow had been caged to the point where he's turned in to an animal. "Does your wound hurt?" asked Ichigo. He took a step closer, then another.

The tiger wrestler snapped at Ichigo when the orange haired man tried to step closer again.

"Why are you caged?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow's lip twitched. He thrashed about again and tried lunging for Ichigo, resulting in Ichigo jumping back in surprise and falling on his butt. He grinned maniacally, his teeth showing fully.

Ichigo noticed Grimmjow's abnormally large canines and felt a pang of fear in his chest. No one could have teeth that sharp. He swallowed his fear and got on his hands and knees. _Maybe being level will help?_ he questioned. He crawled toward Grimmjow, who tried to move but was still held tightly by the chains. Ichigo saw the chain on Grimmjow's neck was connected to the back of the cage, and his arms were chained close to the floor. He felt a little better, knowing it was possible to get close. As long as he didn't flinch, Ichigo would be able to get close enough.

He crawled closer and closer until he was inches away from Grimmjow's face. Ichigo observed the man, admiring the rippling abs and muscular pecs. Grimmjow's shoulders were much broader and his arms were much thicker with muscle up close. Lastly, Grimmjow was still only wearing a loin cloth. He watched Grimmjow pull on the chains to snap at him.

"I need you to trust me," Ichigo said. He reached forward to straighten Grimmjow for a better view of the cut, but Grimmjow snapped at his hand. He pulled his hand back and said, "It's rude to bite people, you know." Grimmjow didn't seem to comprehend, so Ichigo huffed and tried again with little success.

Trying to help a man in need wasn't too difficult, but helping stubborn people really ticked Ichigo off. He hated stubborn patients who didn't follow medical advice with a passion. Grimmjow was growing on his tick list.

"Stay still," Ichigo ordered. He tried to reach for Grimmjow, but Grimmjow still wouldn't have any of it. Thus, Ichigo gave his own look of distaste, challenging Grimmjow's glare. "If you want to act this way, then fine. I can be an asshole, too," challenged Ichigo. He quickly slapped Grimmjow. The slap sounded throughout the halls, but was silenced by the noise of people from the other side of the building.

Grimmjow's face was one of shock and surprise.

Ichigo reached out again while Grimmjow was still in a daze. He was able to thoroughly inspect Grimmjow's wound and decide that Grimmjow needed stitches. Unfortunately, Ichigo wasn't a walking ambulance. Thus, he would have to bring Grimmjow into the clinic or report his serious injury. Deciding that the latter decision would be wise, he got up to leave.

Grimmjow saw the retreating man and made a whimper sound that was hardly audible.

Ichigo spun around and looked at Grimmjow questioningly. He saw the blue haired fighter shiver and look at him with softened eyes. Those deep blues begged for him to stay, but Ichigo wasn't sure why. He knelt before Grimmjow and touched the chain on the other's neck.

"Do you want me to take these off?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow made a nod.

"Okay," said Ichigo. "But don't bite me. I know how kick someone's ass, too." He got up and walked around Grimmjow, looking for anything that could help him unlock the man from his bonds. He walked back to Grimmjow and observed the collar of the chains. He smiled when he found a keyhole. "Gotcha," he whispered. He reached into his beanie and pulled out a bobby pin. With a quick twist of the pin, the collar came off of Grimmjow with ease. Next, Ichigo undid the arm restraints and walked backwards to watch Grimmjow rise to his feet.

Ichigo looked up in pure surprise. He didn't think Grimmjow would be taller than him by so much. _What is he? Six foot five or something?_ he asked himself. His heart skipped a beat when Grimmjow looked at him with a wicked grin. He stepped back and cried out when Grimmjow snarled and lunged at him. Ichigo dived away and rolled onto his feet, taking up the stance he learned when he started fighting at his hometown dojo.

Grimmjow beat his chest with a fist, challenging Ichigo.

_Maybe I slapped him too hard?_ Ichigo thought. He maneuvered around punches and well learned kicks. Ichigo didn't want to hurt the guy, but Grimmjow was putting him in danger. With a determined look, Ichigo took a stepped forward and delivered a high roundhouse kick.

Grimmjow caught the kick with ease and snickered at him. He squeezed Ichigo's ankle and threw him on the other side of the cage.

Ichigo landed with a grunt. "Uh!" he gasped as he felt his body land harshly. The cage thumped with his fall. He got up and leaned on the cage bars for support. "Bastard," he quietly growled as he panted. He scowled as Grimmjow came closer with a grin on his face. He tried to avoid Grimmjow's hand, but Grimmjow managed to grab him by the throat and lift him up.

He grabbed onto Grimmjow's wrist to help himself breath. Ichigo felt his heart beating madly and his lungs burning in a panic. He struggled and kicked about, hating that Grimmjow was smiling at him with his large canines.

Grimmjow growled and threw Ichigo toward the entrance of the cage. He ran after the other as if he were playing with a toy.

Ichigo managed to roll out of the cage due to Grimmjow's throw. He landed on the tile with a thump. His chest burned and his body ached. No fight at the dojo could compare to a throw from Grimmjow Jaggerjack. He quickly got to his feet as he heard Grimmjow getting closer. He started to sprint in the direction opposite of the crowd of people. He heard Grimmjow thundering behind him at a quick pace.

His heartbeat was at its peak. He had never been more frightened. Ichigo looked about, trying to find an open door that would allow him to hide. He almost jumped for joy when he saw an open blue door after he turned a sharp corner. He raced for it and ran inside; he turned on the light and closed the door but cursed when there was no lock. He looked about and found a bunch of training mats in piles around the room, making a maze. Ichigo went for the maze of mats and ran around every curve, hoping he would find some hole to hide in.

The orange haired man's luck ran out when he met a concrete wall, blocking him in with mats that provided no way of climbing up or through. The situation got worse when he heard the door crash open. He looked back in horror. His heart fluttered as he went for the mats, trying to climb. Ichigo clawed and scratched at the smooth fabric of the mats. His feet didn't get a grip, either. He sighed in fear and defeat when his attempts were fruitless and when he heard a growl behind him.

Ichigo turned to face the monster of the hour, a monster he set free and had only himself to blame for letting loose. He leaned against the mats, trying to set himself as far away from Grimmjow as possible.

Grimmjow snarled as he closed in on Ichigo. He brought up a fist to strike the other.

With a quiet yelp, Ichigo moved in time to avoid the blow. He took his chance and ran for the exit of the maze. His eyes widened when he felt a weight knock the air out of lungs and push him down. He fell with hard thump and yelp. He tried to move away, but he was pinned down hard. Realization hit him; Grimmjow was treating this fight the same way as his fight with the tiger.

Ichigo knew the next blow. Just as he predicted, a hand grabbed his hair through his beanie and pulled his head back.

"N-ahhh!" Ichigo screamed as sharp teeth clung to his throat. Tears formed in his eyes, expressing the pain and burn in his neck. "Grimmjow! Stop!" he pleaded. He tightly shut his eyes, waiting for another assault, but the blow never came. He felt the weight loosen on him, so Ichigo looked back to see Grimmjow staring down at him in confusion. Ichigo flinched when Grimmjow touched his face and picked up a tear with the tip of his finger.

Grimmjow tasted the tear and made a face of distaste.

Ichigo took the moment to shoot up and away from Grimmjow, but he didn't run away. He couldn't. His body hurt too much. He leaned against a wall of mats and tried to breathe as he held onto his neck to stop the bleeding. Ichigo didn't expect to get too far when he stumbled away. He just grunted when a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to push him against the mats. He looked up at Grimmjow with tears still in his eyes.

Grimmjow didn't hit Ichigo. Instead, he licked at the tears, cleaning Ichigo's face with his long and soft tongue. He licked around the blushing cheeks and at the soft pink lips.

From the lick at his lips, Ichigo felt his skin tingle and flush. He looked up at Grimmjow, who licked his lips of remaining blood and tears. Ichigo tried to move, but Grimmjow pinned him with both arms and a growl. When Ichigo felt the other push his hips forward, he felt something that he shouldn't have felt.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and saw a lazy but lusty look. He felt the other start a slow rhythm of humping. His little hips were constantly poked by a large erection. His own member was feeling the sensation of being rubbed by another's dick. Soon, he started to feel lust pooling in him, too. He didn't like the fact that Grimmjow's movements were turning him on, and he wasn't sure what to do. He heard Grimmjow groan in frustration. The blue haired man was probably unable to get rid of his own problem.

The orange haired man gulped and looked down. The loincloth was hanging on the side of Grimmjow's large erection, which was long and thick like Starrk's. He touched it; as a result, Grimmjow hissed and pushed toward the withdrawn touch. With more courage, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow and slid his hand up and down slowly. He could hear Grimmjow's breath hitch and could hear the other starting to groan in pleasure.

Grimmjow clawed at the mats on either side of Ichigo's head, thrusting into Ichigo's grip. He moaned and dipped his head to bury his face in Ichigo's neck.

The contact made Ichigo blush even more. He squeezed the other's pride and heard a beautiful moan. He felt the heat traveling to his hips; oh how he loved a beautiful moan. Ichigo let go of the other, making Grimmjow growl from the loss of pleasure. Instead, Ichigo got an idea, which he hoped would tire the fighter out enough for him to escape. He grabbed Grimmjow's rough hands and pulled him down to the floor, leading the other gently.

Grimmjow complied with Ichigo's movements and got down on his knees. A hand went to his chest, pushing him back, so Grimmjow adjusted himself to lay down. Like that, Ichigo quickly sat on Grimmjow's chest and held down his hips. He heard a growl from behind him, so Ichigo quickly grabbed Grimmjow's pride, hoping to calm the other down.

When the other didn't complain, Ichigo hesitantly took off the other's loincloth. When he took it off, he was greeted with a beautiful number six tattooed on Grimmjow's crotch. "Just like Starrk's," he whispered to himself. He found his own member hardening more, and he cursed himself for feeling lust from remembering the other man's tattoo in relation to Grimmjow's. He lowered himself and traced the tattoo with his tongue, playing with Grimmjow.

He felt a pair of hands grab his hips when Ichigo lapped at the tip of Grimmjow's pride. He licked the length from the bottom to the tip and put his lips on the head, swirling his tongue and prodding the slit. He noticed that Grimmjow's taste was bitter and noticed that the smell was of sweat. The skin was smooth, too. So masculine, and Ichigo loved that about a man.

Ichigo took in more of Grimmjow, struggling to keep the long, wide length in his mouth. He sucked and bobbed his head up, loving the moans of appreciation and the hard grip on his hips. He then took in as much as possible. What was left of Grimmjow's pride had to be pumped by hand. He let his teeth scrape Grimmjow as he came up.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was feeling sensational. He tried to buck his hips, but Ichigo's grip kept him down. "Uhhh...Huuuhnnnn," he moaned. He felt Ichigo massaging his balls and squeezing them. He growled and lifted Ichigo's hips, causing the other hum in surprise and send pleasure through his hips.

The fighter liked feeling what Ichigo did, and he wanted to see what the other was doing. He only managed to get a full view of Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo sucked hard and pulled off of Grimmjow. He was a little upset. According to him, Grimmjow was a champ. The fighter hadn't cum the entire time Ichigo blew him. All he got was taste tester precum. He decided to kick up the play a notch, so he put his mouth around Grimmjow and lowered his head as far as possible. He then relaxed his throat and swallowed, forcing Grimmjow to the back of his throat and sliding down to touch Grimmjow's pubic hair.

"Hah! Uhhn!" he heard Grimmjow cry out.

Ignoring his own pain, Ichigo bobbed his head and swallowed Grimmjow. He massaged Grimmjow's thighs and played with his balls. After a few moments, he heard his pants get ripped in mid-swallow, which left him completely exposed around the hips. He pulled off in time to feel a warm and wet feeling around his own erection. Ichigo moaned and mewled around Grimmjow as he tried to continue to swallow the other. He had to let go of Grimmjow's pride to moan out in pleasure. His hips were filled with heat, and his dick throbbed inside of Grimmjow's mouth. The other's tongue was mimicking his movements. He felt teeth scrape against him dangerously.

His mind was becoming clouded with lust for the beautiful monster below him. Ichigo started to thrust his hips down into Grimmjow's mouth, loving the sucking. He cried out when he felt the other deepthroat him in return. His eyes shut as the other's mouth sucked on him shamelessly.

"Uhhh...ahhh...hah...ah!" Ichigo moaned. He moaned even more when Grimmjow took him whole and swallowed a long swallow. Ichigo tried to get back to Grimmjow, but the fighter was sucking him senseless. After another suck, he was released. Ichigo panted and looked back.

"Why-" he started. "Uh!" Ichigo was cut off with a discovery lick to his hole. Another lick. "Ah," moaned Ichigo. When he looked down, he saw Grimmjow's pride still at full salute. He never thought he would find himself wanting to suck on the other, especially under the circumstances of meeting. Nonetheless, Ichigo put his mouth around Grimmjow and sucked as best as he could. The combined pleasure of Grimmjow's mouth and Grimmjow's dick made him feel lust he never felt before.

Grimmjow's tongue lapped at Ichigo's entrance. He had found it when he looked up completely under the ripped pants. He then pressed his mouth against the hole and shoved his tongue inside, tasting Ichigo's insides. His large hands spread the smooth cheeks, opening Ichigo more.

Ichigo moaned out pleasurably when Grimmjow experimented by thrusting his tongue inside. His nerves were on fire down there, and his dick hurt so much. He needed to release, and he knew how to do it. Ichigo pulled his hips away, much to the displeasure of Grimmjow who growled. He turned and held Grimmjow's chest down with a hand. Ichigo knew that if he wanted to have sex with Grimmjow, he'd have to prepare himself. Though, he would need to distract Grimmjow.

He sucked on his fingers for a few moments first. Then, he leaned forward toward the growling Grimmjow and started to kiss his jaw. He kissed up the ear and licked at the lobe, getting more growls. He tried kissing Grimmjow's neck and sucking on the other's collar bone, but that didn't work. This time, Ichigo went lower and sucked on Grimmjow's nipple, pulling a groan of appreciation from the other. He licked and bit at the flesh until it was completely hard. As he did so, Ichigo started to prepare himself. As he sucked on Grimmjow's nipple, his fingers spread and prodded his insides. He did so until he felt himself touch his pleasure spot. His eyes lidded as he moved onto Grimmjow's other nipple and started to screw himself harder with his own fingers.

Ichigo's moans grew louder, so he came off of Grimmjow's nipple to bite his lip to muffle himself. After a few more prods, Ichigo slipped his fingers out and grabbed Grimmjow's erection. He watched Grimmjow's expression change as he teased himself with Grimmjow's pride. He moaned at the amount of warm precum spreading around his cheeks. Grimmjow seemed to be enjoying the play by the looks of his own lidded eyes.

Then, Ichigo used one hand to spread himself and used the other to hold the blue haired monster in place. He watched Grimmjow with lust as he lowered himself around him. He quickly put a hand to Grimmjow's chest to stop the other from sitting up and taking over. Initial penetration was always difficult. Grimmjow was too wide for Ichigo, so he had to relax more to take the other in. The tip popped past the initial ring of muscles, making Ichigo clench his teeth to stop his yelp.

He lowered himself more until he reached Grimmjow's hips. Ichigo quivered as he tried his best to adjust to Grimmjow's size and width. He panted as he used both hands to steady himself on Grimmjow. He lifted himself and dropped down, getting a moan from his beast. He tried to angle his hips, so he could get relief, too. He raised and dropped again, getting no pleasure. Ichigo clenched his teeth as he tried again and failed. Grimmjow was enjoying himself, though.

_Bastard_, Ichigo thought. Just as he raised and dropped again, Grimmjow took hold of his hips and flipped them over.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's legs and put them in the pits of his elbows. He leaned forward, burying his face in Ichigo's neck. Then, he pulled out and pounded back in. Again and again. Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust. He thrust hard and fast, not stopping to catch his breath.

Ichigo was fuller than ever. Grimmjow had magically found his prostate in the process. "Ah...hah..Ah! AH!" Ichigo screamed as Grimmjow continued to nail his sweet spot. He reached down and squeezed Grimmjow's ass, encouraging the fighter to go deeper.

He heard Grimmjow grunting and moaning as he moaned in return. Ichigo was feeling the heat in his stomach starting to boil, and the tightness in his balls grew. His ass was hurting from all the pounding, and he tried his best to keep up with Grimmjow's thrusts, despite the orgasm coming his way. He pounded his hips back on Grimmjow's, meeting the thrusts in hard slaps. His mind was dizzy. The wet sounds coming from between his cheeks increased as Grimmjow went harder.

Ichigo spread his own cheeks to get more out of Grimmjow. "Oh!" he yelled as Grimmjow's pride slid in farther. "Grimmjow! Harder! Faster!" he begged. He wasn't sure if Grimmjow understood him, but he got what he wanted anyway. Grimmjow got on his knees and pulled out; he flipped a surprised Ichigo onto his hands and knees and pounded back into the tight hole. He gripped Ichigo's hips for leverage to screw Ichigo faster and harder. Their hips slapped faster and created louder wet sounds.

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder and awed at Grimmjow. The man was a beast, a sexy, long haired beast. The look in Grimmjow's face was of pure lust and satisfaction. His hips thrust forward beautifully, meeting Ichigo's thrusts back. His hair bounced in rhythm with their thrusts, and his muscles rippled in time to strengthen the pounding. The blood on Grimmjow's chest only made the act more exciting, especially when Grimmjow bared his teeth and growled as he thrust faster and faster

"Ah...AH! Grimmjow! Uh," Ichigo moaned. With a final thrust back, Ichigo came with a scream of Grimmjow's name. His semen soaked the floor beneath him, giving his softening member relief. He slumped forward on his arms as Grimmjow still made love to him. His hole tightened around Grimmjow, causing the fighter to release inside Ichigo. Ichigo shuddered at the warmth filling him.

"RAAAA!" roared Grimmjow. He slowed his thrusts and stopped. Grimmjow pulled himself out and watched in amazement at his own cum spilling from within Ichigo. He looked at Ichigo, who was looking back at him.

Ichigo flipped on his back and sense the cum slipping from within his hole. He swore he felt his heart skip a beat in its cooldown as Grimmjow laid next to him and cuddled against him. He combed his fingers through Grimmjow's sticky hair, getting a purr sound.

_How the hell am I going to explain this to Rukia and Renji?_ he thought.

**End**

**Author's Note: **

**You likey? Si or no? Let me know, and I'll see you all later. :)**


	2. Dangerous Circus Love 2

**Author's Note: **

**As you can see, the right side of my brain won the debate. So, I have decided to give you all one more chapter of this as a thank you for all of the great feedback. :)**

**Warning: Violence, cursing, smut...you know: all the good stuff. ;)**

**Dangerous Circus Love 2**

Ichigo was panting harshly against Grimmjow's chest and gripping the other's hair with all of his might. His shirt was in shreds, and his pants were clinging in tatters to his legs.

"Hah!" he moaned. His legs were wrapped tightly around Grimmjow's waist, and his back was sliding up and down the wall of the storage room. He felt the other's erection hit his sweet spot, so he moaned out his pleasure.

Ichigo hadn't managed to make his way from Grimmjow's grip earlier. Every time he motioned to get up, just for a stretch, Grimmjow would snarl and cling to him more.

Grimmjow grunted as he moved his hands under Ichigo's bottom, opening the other for a deeper reach. "GRRRAAA!" he snarled as he pounded harder and harder.

Ichigo couldn't do much. He moaned as the other hit his sweet spot over and over again. His heart was beating rapidly, and his skin was soaked with sweat. Even his beloved beanie was starting to annoy him with its clingy wooliness.

_Why did I give in?_ Ichigo cursed. _Oh! _

"So good," he praised. "Ah!"

Earlier when Ichigo had managed to get up, he had walked toward the door, which was slightly ajar. When he had gotten close, he felt his heart skip a beat because there were security guards walking about and calling out Grimmjow's name. Each guard had a noose with him. Ichigo had grimaced at that. He heard Grimmjow snarl next to his neck then bury his face there. Ichigo meant to turn to soothe Grimmjow, but he was stopped when the other started to thrust his hips forward.

He had sighed, wondering how Grimmjow could have such stamina after making love earlier. The erection sliding between his exposed cheeks and prodding his entrance had Ichigo flushing, knowing that making love near the door would attract the guards. His hands quickly covered his mouth when Grimmjow spread his cheeks with his fingers and slid himself inside.

Grimmjow had licked at Ichigo's neck and started to thrust into Ichigo as he held onto his hips, pinching the skin with his nails. His hand had slid to the front of Ichigo's pelvis and pressed down, forcing Ichigo to thrust back onto him.

Ichigo had to hold onto the wall and cover his mouth with one hand, trying to muffle his moans. He could still see the guards walking nearby, and his anticipation for their discovery of him and Grimmjow made his chest beat wildly. He had nearly squeaked in panic when he heard the wet sounds coming from between his cheeks. Ichigo had reached back, hoping to stop Grimmjow, so they wouldn't get caught. The hand on Grimmjow's hip bone only drove the wild beast to raise Ichigo's leg and pound his hips upward, making Grimmjow and Ichigo groan in delight.

He had looked out toward the guards, wondering if they would ever get close enough to hear his and Grimmjow's sex sounds. The guards were close, so very close. Then, they had finally turned away, cursing out at Grimmjow's name. He would've sighed in relief if Grimmjow weren't pounding into him and making him bite down on his own hand. From there, Ichigo had been turned and pinned to the wall for a continued round, losing his shirt in the process.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. His balls were tight, and his sweet spot felt bruised. He arched in to Grimmjow and came on their chests. He had bit his lip, muffling his ecstatic cry.

Grimmjow brutally thrust his hips forward once more before filling Ichigo with his semen. He slowly thrust until he completely stopped, happily relieved.

"Grimmjow," said Ichigo. When the other looked at him with hazy eyes, Ichigo felt his heart melt. He brushed a shade of hair from Grimmjow's face and marveled at the beautiful features. He leaned forward and kissed Grimmjow on the lips.

_How soft_, Ichigo thought.

The blue haired man was stunned at the action. He was staring at Ichigo and Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo repeated the action and said, "A kiss." He smiled at the other's confused look. He gasped when Grimmjow slid his soft dick from within his hole, making him feel completely empty and sticky. To add on to the emptiness, he felt Grimmjow's cum dripping out and making droplet sounds on the floor. He held onto his lover's shoulders as his untangled his legs from around Grimmjow's waist.

His knees almost gave out, and he would've fell if Grimmjow didn't embrace him like he did. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, whose eyes were lidded and glazed. He flinched when Grimmjow combed his hair with his fingers; he blushed at the gentle action.

Grimmjow opened his mouth as if to speak, but he just sighed. Then he dipped and buried his face in Ichigo's neck, inhaling Ichigo's scent and humming.

Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, enjoying the radiating warmth and care from Grimmjow's arms and body. A voice brought him from his thoughts.

"Ichigo!" came Rukia's voice.

"Yo, Ichigo!" came Renji's voice. "Where are you?!"

Ichigo brought his head up and looked toward the door; his heart leapt for joy when he saw Rukia and Renji walking and calling out his name. He motioned to call out, but he stopped when he saw the ringleader, Aizen, and a performer, Starrk, walk into his view. Aizen was still in his ringleader suit, and Starrk was wearing a white shirt and jeans with his boots on his feet.

"Aizen," started Starrk, "I doubt their missing friend has anything to do with Grimmjow's disappearance." He yawned.

Aizen turned on Starrk and quietly replied, "I do not doubt that possibility, Starrk, but I want to make sure their friend hasn't been torn to pieces!" His tone flared at "torn." He snarled, "If we find this man in shreds, we won't have a circus anymore!" He turned and continued.

Starrk just shrugged. "Whatever," he said. "Why am I here again?"

Ichigo saw Rukia and Renji turn with glares on their faces.

Aizen sighed and replied, "Because you have the best relationship with Grimmjow of all the performers. You know well that Nnoitra wouldn't do us any good here. He'd just poke fun at the beast."

"Jerk," grunted Renji as he crossed his arms. He coughed when Rukia hit him on the chest but agreed with his notion.

"Sexy jerk," corrected Starrk. He winked at Rukia, who blushed and turned to continue calling Ichigo's name.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. Renji joined her.

"Grimmjow!" came Aizen's unhappy voice. He brought out a whip from within his jacket and clenched at the tool.

Ichigo's skin tingled when he heard Grimmjow peeking out the door and growling low near his ear. His heart flipped when he felt the other's hands clutching at his body and pulling him close to Grimmjow's strong chest.

"Idiot," stated Starrk putting his hands in his pockets. He walked up to Aizen and continued, "You'll make Grimmjow pissed with that whip, so you should put it away before he sees it."

"Don't order me around," scolded Aizen. "I know what I'm doing." He walked away, leaving Starrk to just sigh tiredly.

"Why would you need a whip for a human man?" asked Renji turning his head to look at the circus cowboy.

Starrk smiled lazily and walked over to Renji. He leaned in and asked, "You really think that Grimmjow is a normal man?" No reply came. "No, my friend. He's not normal. We performers are called 'freaks' for a reason. We don't fit into normal society. We are as we appear in the performance.

"We hide nothing, and Grimmjow is no different. You remember what he did to that tiger, right?"

Renji gulped and frowned. "I don't believe that," he answered. "I doubt Ichigo would even mess with a guy like Grimmjow if that was all the case. He's not stupid." He turned to Starrk completely.

"You deny, but you don't deny..." said Starrk. "Interesting... Hope your friend didn't run into Grimmjow." He ran a hand through his hair and continued, "Because that man is by far the most dangerous performer in this circus. A natural freak." He smiled.

"A circus of real freaks... What's so freaky about you?" he asked. "You look fine to me." He crossed his arms.

The cowboy chuckled and answered, "I have an unhealthy appetite for women." He glanced at Rukia, who was clenching her fists and walking farther away. "I tend to leave a girl hot, even after sex. So hot that she won't stop coming for more. I've even heard a few girls committed suicide after I left their towns."

The tattooed man's lip twitched. Renji asked, "So what? You're like this demon or witch or somethin'?"

"A curse is more like it," said Starrk with a bored frown. A noise was heard from afar. He froze and looked in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was trying to calm Grimmjow down. He could see the wild blues trained on Aizen, who failed to let go of the whip. He audibly whimpered when Grimmjow's nails dug into his skin. His eyes widened, and he looked out the door to see Starrk coming his way. Even worse, Aizen cut him off and wrenched the door open, revealing Ichigo in Grimmjow's arms.

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia and Renji.

Aizen smiled and flashed out his whip. "Now, now, Grimmjow," he said softly, "come out and be a good boy for me." He whipped the tile, showing Grimmjow his superiority.

Starrk was leaning against the wall next to the door. He sighed and said, "I told you not to do that." He watched in a bored manner as Aizen backed up and lashed the whip at Grimmjow.

The fighter came out from the doorway and roared at Aizen, receiving a slap from the whip to his face. He looked back when Ichigo came out for him. He glanced at Aizen, who snapped the whip in his and Ichigo's direction. He turned, blocking Ichigo from Aizen's whipping. Grimmjow's body shook as he roared out in pain from the lashes. He kept his eyes focused on Ichigo's, revealing a face different from lust.

Ichigo's cheeks turned pink. _He's protecting me?_ he asked. He winced when he heard Grimmjow roar out and stiffen at the whips.

"Are you crazy?!" yelled Rukia. "Ichigo's in there, too. You might hurt him!" She ran to Aizen and tried to take the whip away.

Aizen looked at Rukia and asked, "I don't believe you've raised a human beast since his adoption. I know what Grimmjow's like, so don't tell me how to handle him." He raised the whip out of Rukia's reach and shoved her aside.

"You crazy nut!" yelled Renji. He walked in front of Rukia and growled, "Don't talk to Rukia like that! Don't even think of touching her again, either! I'll knock your ass out! She's right, too, you know?! You'll hurt Ichigo if you keep doing that!"

"Bite me," growled Aizen, bringing the whip down at Renji's feet and smiling as the redhead backed up.

"Bastard," Renji growled. His face drained of color and was replaced with a blush as he looked passed Aizen, who looked back.

Ichigo took off his beanie and held it front of his privates as he walked around Grimmjow. His hair spiked in every direction. "That's the thing," said Ichigo. "Grimmjow's not a monster. He's human, no different from me or you." He looked up at Grimmjow, who walked next to him, still showing off his own private area.

Rukia blushed when Grimmjow shamelessly showed himself and hid behind Renji. "Ichigo, are you okay?!" she yelled out from behind Renji. She kept her eyes shut as her head was against Renji's back.

He smiled and replied, "Yeah." Ichigo looked back at Aizen and said, "I'm taking him home with me. He doesn't belong in a cage or an arena with other animals. He'll die if he continues what he does. I found him still bleeding earlier. I doubt you have the proper medical care here and the proper medical team. Wiping him down won't prevent infection and possibly death."

Grimmjow growled and snapped in Aizen's direction, agreeing with Ichigo's scolding.

"You still can't have him," the ringleader stated coldly. "He's a performer...my performer." His tone was dangerous and threatening.

"Aizen," Grimmjow growled. His tone was deep and dangerous, like a speaking panther.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow in surprise. "Grimmjow," he said. His lover was still focused on Aizen.

"Yes," said Aizen with a smile. He fiddled with the whip and added, "You know your master well. Come here and sit like a good boy. Obey me." He slashed the whip near Grimmjow's feet.

Grimmjow didn't flinch. Instead, he beat his chest with a fist and let go of Ichigo's hand.

"Grimmjow?" said Ichigo. Worry was laced in his voice.

_Don't tell me he's challenging Aizen. Oh God! Grimmjow!_ Ichigo panicked.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo shivered at his name being pronounced. Grimmjow's voice was just so hot that it made him want to fall in sheer delight.

"Master," finished Grimmjow. He growled and snarled at Aizen, who was sneering back.

"What did you say?" sneered Aizen. His grip on the whip tightened.

Grimmjow stalked forward and growled, "Ichigo is master!" He beat his chest and pushed Ichigo behind him. He roared out in a maniacal tone and crouched low, hooking his fingers. He beat his chest again. "Ichigo is master!" he snarled.

"Oh shit," Starrk mumbled lazily. He got off the wall with a sigh and said, "Told ya."

Renji leapt into the fray. He grabbed Aizen's raised hand and tried to pry the whip away, but he was slapped and kicked aside.

"Renji!" panicked Rukia. She ran to his side. "Bastard!" she cursed as she helped Renji to his feet. "Renji."

"I'm fine," Renji grunted. He attacked again, being aided by Grimmjow, who kicked Aizen in the gut after Renji delivered a punch to Aizen's nose. Just as he was going to jump in the air to give a flying kick, a huge mass of weight forced him to the ground. He grunted and yelped as he rolled away and hit the wall. He gasped, trying to breathe.

Renji looked up and saw Starrk, who stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Bad to interfere," advised Starrk.

"Bad to piss me off," retorted Renji as he stumbled to his feet. He saw Rukia watching him in his peripheral vision. He smiled. He crouched and got into a fighting stance. "Let me show you Zabimaru style." He hooked his fingers and rolled his shoulders. He took a step forward and lashed out at Starrk with speed like snake. He hissed instead of grunting with his swings. "Howl," he whispered as he delivered a successful uppercut to Starrk's jaw.

Starrk bounced back by touching his chin and quickly sending a punch at Renji, who dodged and hooked his leg behind Starrk's, managing to bring Starrk down. He gasped out in pain as Renji fell upon him with his elbow.

Renji didn't stop. He got on top of the cowboy and smashed his face in a few times before Rukia dragged him off, telling him he had done enough damage. He looked at Rukia and said, "Don't hold me back. I still gotta give Aizen some more of his medicine." He rushed forward with that.

Rukia looked at Starrk, who wiped his bloody nose and lip. She pulled out Starrk's thong from her pocket and flung it at him. "I don't want your souvenir," she said. Rukia ran to help Renji in his fight.

Renji managed to deliver a dropkick to Aizen before Grimmjow could deliver another powerful punch. He took turns with Grimmjow swinging and kicking at Aizen, who dodged skillfully and smiled at their attempts.

"Enough," said Aizen as he spun and delivered a kick that pushed Grimmjow and Renji back.

When Renji landed, he got up to attack again, but he was held back by Rukia, who pleaded for him to stop fighting.

Ichigo ran forward and delivered his own kick and punch to Aizen, but he was forcefully kicked back, too. He stumbled, but he didn't fall. "You bas-" he started. He was cut off by the ringleader's hand, which slapped him to the ground. "Ah!" he yelped as he hit the ground with a thud. He nursed his cheek and looked back at Aizen with anger in his eyes. He glanced upward when Grimmjow grabbed Aizen by the throat and held him in the air. The fighter grinned maniacally and hurled the ringleader across the hall, snarling in anger.

Grimmjow quickly helped Ichigo to his feet and held the other's face, looking around for what Ichigo believed to be wounds. He was brought from his inspection when he heard the crack of the whip. He stepped in front of Ichigo, shielding him again.

The ringleader was panting and looked quite upset. Aizen brought his whip up and slapped Grimmjow a few times across the face, leaving bloody slashes on Grimmjow's cheeks.

Every time Grimmjow's head snapped to the side, Ichigo could see the fresh slashes mingling with the others. He winced when he thought he heard Grimmjow whimper. A splash of blood landed on his cheek and neck.

The fighter saw the blood on Ichigo and turned red with fury. Grimmjow, in return, reared up and roared. He caught the next slash in his right hand, stopping it before it could hit his still wounded chest. He smiled wickedly and yanked the whip from Aizen's grip. He threw the whip aside and ran for Aizen, who brought out a gun from within his trousers.

"Grimmjow!" yelled Ichigo. He took a step forward, but he didn't act fast enough to stop the shot. Brown eyes watched in horror as Grimmjow's body fell on the tiled floor with a thud. "No!" he yelled out. Tears came to his eyes and blinded him. He ran and threw himself onto his knees next to Grimmjow.

"You were useless," Aizen scolded to Starrk, who tsked as he held onto his chest.

"I'm not the asshole here," replied Starrk, who coughed a bit. "I told ya to put the whip away, so I could talk to him. He's a freak, but he's not stupid, Aizen. Shit. The shit I do to keep this fuckin' job." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, disappearing around the corner.

Ichigo hauled Grimmjow onto his back and looked for the gunshot wound. His heart skipped a beat when he found a bullet hole in Grimmjow's shoulder, right above the heart. _Thank God Aizen missed his heart! He's probably in shock_, he thought. Ichigo put his ear to Grimmjow's chest and quickly retreated, knowing Grimmjow's heart was still beating.

He used his beanie to cover Grimmjow's bullet hole wound. He knew Grimmjow wouldn't make it unless he took him to a hospital. "You already lost too much blood," said Ichigo. He hiccupped and gently rubbed at Grimmjow's cheek, gently caressing the skin around Grimmjow's cuts. "I'll save you from here," he whispered to Grimmjow's unconscious being.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer," Renji threatened as he walked up to Ichigo, taking off his shirt and handing it to Ichigo, who slowly put it on with Rukia's help.

"And mine," growled Rukia. "You'll know when you get mail from the Kuchiki's best lawyers."

"This is outrageous!" bellowed Aizen. "You can't sue me for putting my animals under control. I demand that you leave."

Ichigo got up and sneered at Aizen as he growled, "I told you he's not an animal! This is attempted murder. And I'll be taking him with me, so he can receive proper care and live normally."

"He's one of my freaks," snarled Aizen. He pointed toward an exit and demanded, "Leave now! Or I shall have security retrieve you."

"Go fuck yourself," said Renji. He walked forward and punched Aizen in the face. He shook his hand as he watched Aizen stumble backward and fall, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Renji," said Ichigo as he knelt by Grimmjow. "Help me bring him to the jeep."

"Yeah," replied Renji. He walked to the other side of Grimmjow and knelt to grip Grimmjow's shoulder. On his count of three, he and Ichigo lifted Grimmjow from the ground. Renji grunted, "Man, this guy's heavy."

Ichigo wrapped Grimmjow's arm around his neck. Then, he led Grimmjow and Renji out the doors with Rukia keeping their exit open. Ichigo had to clench his teeth, for he felt his earlier activities catching up with him. Lovemaking didn't leave his legs at full strength. Thus, he had to endure the burn within his hips and thighs until they reached the jeep and laid Grimmjow in the back seat. He joined Grimmjow, resting the beast's head on his lap.

Renji and Rukia jumped in the front; the jeep was started quickly with Renji cursing and asking for the preferred destination. "Clinic or hospital?" he asked. He pulled out of the parking space and drove toward the main street.

"Hospital," answered Ichigo as he kept his gaze locked on Grimmjow's calm face. "The clinic doesn't have the proper equipment to perform an operation necessary for a gunshot wound." He had his hand on the beanie, stopping as much blood as possible. His fingers shivered from the blood soaking his beanie and covering his fingers.

"Grimmjow," he whispered. "Hold on."

A few days later...

Ichigo sat in the seat next to Grimmjow; he was showered and properly dressed. Grimmjow was still under a lot of medication, and he was bound, just as Ichigo had asked. He didn't want his lover going in a frenzy and ripping open his closed wounds.

He sighed and reminisced. They had made it to the hospital just in time. The doctors came flying out with nurses and a gurney, which they hastily set Grimmjow on. Ichigo had to speak with one of the spare doctors about Grimmjow's nature. His explanations seemed incredible, but he strongly insisted the doctors take his advice.

Ichigo had waited the entire night in the lobby. His sticky body was concealed by Renji's long short and a towel a nurse had given him. When the doctors came back with the news that Grimmjow would live, Ichigo almost cried. Renji and Rukia had to persuade him to go home and get some rest. In fact, Renji and Rukia dragged Ichigo to the jeep and took him home. During the time, he explained how he happened to be naked and in the same room as Grimmjow. Renji and Rukia both scolded Ichigo for his reckless behavior, followed by praise from Rukia for being social.

Up to the present, Ichigo visited Grimmjow, hoping the fighter wasn't too drugged to be awake. Today, Grimmjow's condition was no different. Ichigo touched Grimmjow's hand, frowning at the numerous IVs in his hand.

"Grimmjow," he said aloud. "I can't tell you how much I'm so glad I got into that cage with you." He looked up at Grimmjow's face. "I can't deny this feeling that I have. This will that keeps my heart aflame. The will to protect you..." He fingered the straps on Grimmjow's wrists.

"I can't tell you how much I want to hold you closely and keep others from judging you so harshly. Just for the record, I never thought of you as a beast. There's no way I could call a man a monster. I know you act based off an animal instinct you have, but that doesn't mean you can't be human fully."

Ichigo got up and leaned over Grimmjow. He pressed a kiss to Grimmjow's lips. When he retreated, he felt his fingers being gripped. He looked down and saw Grimmjow gripping his hand. He looked back up and said, "Grimmjow?"

The fighter groaned and rolled his head over toward Ichigo, his eyes shooting open. He looked about, panicking when he found his body bound. "RAAA!" he roared as he started to struggle.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" exclaimed Ichigo. He placed his hands on Grimmjow's bandaged face. "Look at me, Grimmjow," he said. "You're okay. I'm here. You're not in danger anymore."

Grimmjow growled, "Aizen!"

Ichigo shook his head and replied, "He's gone. It's just me and you right now. Okay?" He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow, making the other stop his thrashing. "I won't let him hurt you anymore," he said.

"Ichigo," came Grimmjow's rough voice.

He looked up and answered, "Yes." He smiled as Grimmjow uttered "master." Ichigo laid his head on Grimmjow's chest, listening to the other breathing in full breaths and listening to the strong heartbeat. He took in a deep breath, taking in Grimmjow's scent.

"Ichigo," said Grimmjow.

"Hm?" responded Ichigo looking up. His eyes widened when he heard leathery snaps. He looked to the restraints at the wrists and ankles; they were broken.

_Even after a few days of no activity, he can still break these with ease?!_ Ichigo thought. He got up and tried to press Grimmjow back onto bed, but Grimmjow wouldn't have it.

He tore the IVs out and ripped off the rest of the straps. With snarl, Grimmjow got to his feet, not caring that he slightly opened the wound on his chest. He tried to take a step, but Ichigo stopped him.

"Grimmjow," said Ichigo with panic in his voice. He put his hands on Grimmjow's chest and continued, "You still need rest! Lay back down." He felt Grimmjow's hand surround him and saw Grimmjow bury his face in his neck.

"Ichigo," came Grimmjow's muffled voice. "Master." He nuzzled Ichigo's neck and licked at the scar of his teeth marks.

Ichigo shivered.

"Okay," came a happy voice. It was a male nurse with a needle. Ichigo held onto Grimmjow, who had spotted the nurse and started snarling. "Whoa!" panicked the male nurse. He backed away and asked, "What is he doing out of bed? He can't be moving around too much!"

"I know," replied Ichigo still holding onto Grimmjow. "Look! Get out of here! He isn't keen on being around men with anything he considers dangerous!"

Grimmjow roared and snapped. He snarled, showing his large canines.

"Ah!" screamed the nurse as he ran out of the room, shutting the door.

"Grimmjow," said Ichigo trying to get the fighter's attention. "Grimmjow, look at me." The other looked down at him. "Okay. Look, that man wasn't going to hurt you. You're okay. I'm here to protect you." A small smile graced Grimmjow's face, making Ichigo want to jump excitedly at the new look. His happy moment, however, didn't last long, for he felt Grimmjow's hands on his butt and gripping the jean fabric.

_Oh no!_ Ichigo panicked. He felt the other thrusting his hips; the familiar erection poking at him. _Oh shit! _He tried to get out of Grimmjow's embrace, but he couldn't.

"Grimmjow! No!" warned Ichigo.

Grimmjow grinned wickedly at him, ignoring his protests. When Ichigo's hands were starting to get in the way too much, he growled and snarled his displeasure. When Ichigo gave him a surprised look, Grimmjow hummed and continued with his actions.

Ichigo had to deal with having his pants torn...again. He was thrown on the bed and relieved of the rest of his pants and some of his shirt.

"Grimmjow," panicked Ichigo. "We can't do this! Stop tearing at my-" He was cut off by a mouth on his dick. "Hah!" he breathed out. He looked down to see Grimmjow tossing aside his boxers. "We can't- ah!" He tried to get Grimmjow off of himself, but the other would only move on and eat his entrance.

The fighter got the best of Ichigo after eating him out: he spread Ichigo's legs and inserted himself, clenching his teeth.

Ichigo threw his head back and covered his mouth. He did not want any doctors or nurses walking in on them. "Grimmjow," he moaned as the other thrust in completely. After adjusting to his lover's large size and Grimmjow's slow thrusts, Ichigo and Grimmjow embraced each other as they made love on the hospital bed.

Grimmjow didn't hold back as he lifted Ichigo's legs and put them in his arms; he leaned forward and thrusted at a fast pace. The bed creaked and squeaked against the floor as Grimmjow kept pounding more than his body weight into Ichigo.

"Hah!...ah, ah, AH!" Ichigo cried out. He covered his mouth again after realizing he had moaned out his pleasure. He lifted his little hips, pounding back onto Grimmjow's thrusts. "Mmphf!" he muffled when Grimmjow hit his prostate. He thrust back onto Grimmjow harder, enjoying his abuse on his prostate that sent wonderful tingles up his spine. He could feel the orgaism coming.

Grimmjow spread Ichigo's cheeks with one hand as he thrust his hips forward and ground his erection into Ichigo. Then, he snapped his hips forward, initiating the wet sounds from their lovemaking. Thrust, thrust, thrust, THRUST! The sounds kept getting louder and squishier. The bed kept sliding and scratching the floor.

Ichigo bit his hand, muffling his voice as he released himself. He hole tightened, and he knew that would make Grimmjow go over the edge. Thus, he used an arm to bring Grimmjow's head down right at the moment Grimmjow was going to roar in pure delight. He muffled Grimmjow's cry with his mouth, swallowing the other's roar whole.

The fighter pulled away from Ichigo and slid out, watching his cum follow his pride out of Ichigo's hole. He touched the cum smeared hole and prodded at it with his fingers, relishing Ichigo's appreciative reactions. Just as he was going to slam a finger inside, Ichigo sat up and stopped his hand.

"No more," said Ichigo with lidded eyes. He did want to continue, but the reality of their location won him over. He laid back down and rested his arm on his forehead, trying to catch his breath. He peeked at Grimmjow, who was standing there and looking toward the door.

_I didn't hear it open_, Ichigo thought. He sat up and looked back. His jaw dropped at the sight of his dad.

Isshin's eye twitched. Then he cried, "My son has been deflowered! Oh joy! Hear me, wor- Umphf!" He didn't get to finish his sentence when Ichigo dragged the bed sheet to cover himself, punched him, and quickly slammed the door shut.

"Dad!" Ichigo exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Isshin jumped to his feet and answered, "I came here to see what this 'beast' looked like." He quoted beast with his fingers.

"'Beast'?" asked Ichigo. He walked by Grimmjow, who looked confused by the interaction. "There's no 'beast' here," he continued. "What idiot told you that?"

"Renji," Isshin answered with a shrug. He straightened his shirt and dusted off his pants. He ignored Ichigo's bothered face as he asked, "What this young man's name?" He sized Grimmjow up and commented, "He is quite tall and large. How did you come across him?"

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand when he heard the other start to growl.

"He doesn't seem very happy to see me," stated Isshin. He put his hands on his hips. "Why won't he speak?" His son sighed and told him the story, blushing at the love parts. "Oh."

"'Oh'?" asked Ichigo. "That's it?"

"Why haven't you told me what was going on?!" Isshin suddenly yelled. He shook a fist and continued, "Daddy wouldn't know what to do if his son were actually killed by a sex beast." He pointed at Grimmjow on "sex beast."

"Idiot!" scolded Ichigo.

Grimmjow roared and pounced forward, only to be swiftly avoided by Isshin, who side stepped and ducked and dodged blows.

"Grimmjow!" exclaimed Ichigo. The fight still went on. He took a step forward and yelled, "Stop!" Right on cue, Grimmjow stopped and looked at Ichigo, his snarl fading into the face he made back at his cage. "You don't hurt him," said Ichigo pointing to his dad, who was crouched and ready to avoid more hits. "He's family. Only I can hit him."

"Hey," whined Isshin standing up and moping.

"Come here," commanded Ichigo. He tightened his grip on his sheet as Grimmjow obediently came to him. "Don't move," said Ichigo. He looked back at his dad. "Sorry," he apologized.

"That's okay, son," said Isshin. He looked over Grimmjow again and said, "Make sure to use protection next time."

"Dad!" whined Ichigo.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

**You likey? Si? Si? or no? Let me know, reviewers. **


	3. Author's Note: Important

Hello,

I'm sorry this isn't an update, but there is a point to this message. A generous number of you have requested or expressed your desire for me continue this story, and I have told you all that I will think about it. Well, I have put some thought into it, and I am sorry to say that I will definitely not continue the story. Some of you may be very disappointed in my choice, but my personal life and heavy load of writings prevent me from updating my main stories on a timely schedule. (-.-)

I have a list of stories I will update or create on my profile; that list is for you all to view if you are unsure of my activities. There is also a list of rules I have posted under the story list; the rules regard sequels. Please look at that when you have the time.

Now back to this story. You know I won't continue it, and a suggestion was made to me by **Wrath4life**. I thank him or her for that; the suggestion put my mind at ease.

Here's the point: as a dedicated reader of "Dangerous Circus Love," feel free to write your own sequel to the story. I think you all would have a lot of fun in bringing your own ideas of how the story would continue on. If you decide you will write a sequel, please give the appropriate credits and give me a link to the story. I'd like to see what you all come up with. :)

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to PM me or express yourself in the review section. Either way, I will be able to respond to you within the first two days.

Thanks for your time and support from the first chapter to this note,

Writer's-411


End file.
